Wrongness of fate
by Sonera
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy? What could combine them? Why Harry and Ron didn't talk with Hermione?


**Wrongness of fate. **

Slytherin?

Hermione Granger sat on the window-sill of the astronomy tower, controlling the celestial sphere. She came here very often. Relations with Harry and Ron had begun to collapse. They no longer talked to Hermione. They came to her only then when they needed help with homework, and they certainly weren't being at all friendly to her. Even Ginny Weasley didn't bother anymore. Malfoy didn't call her Mudblood now, apparantly he'd decided it was time to grow up. Everything he'd said to her, every way he'd offended her, he seemed to have forgotten it all. Hermione sighed and adjusted her position by the window. Everything was changing. She heard footsteps and turned round to see Malfoy. Not exactly the person she wanted to meet at the moment...

"And what are you doing here, Granger?" he sneered before she even had a chance to talk.

"Thinking. I was watching the night sky. It's extraordinarily beautiful... And you?"

"The same," replied Draco, gazing out of the windows.

"I agree..." he added quietly.

"Draco..." Hermione said, forgetting to use his surname. "Can I call you that?"

"OK... Hermione."

"Why are you talking to me? Why haven't you called me Mudblood?"

"My parents told me never to show my feelings. They're gone now, so I finally can. Why are you talking to me?"

Hermione paused, considering her answer.

"Harry and Ron haven't talked to me all day. They're just occupied with their own problems-- they only have time for me when they've been given homework. It's so dishonest and selfish, they're not acting like real friends. I need a friend..."

Hermione trailed off sadly.

"I'll be your friend," he said softly.

They spoke all night. They talked about their life, about their family, about their friends -- on the whole, about everything. When the sun's rays reached the horizon, Hermione and Draco decided to go to their rooms. Draco, for once acting like a true gentleman, walked Hermione to Gryffindor tower. When they reached the Fat Lady's portrait, Hermione turned around to thank him.

"Goodbye, Hermione..."

At breakfast, she stayed silent. The only way she communicated was by smiling at Draco across the great hall. It was potions with the Slytherins next. Hermione had no idea where she could sit; Harry and Ron were being so cold to her still. It came as a surprise when Draco called her over to the Slytherin side of the room to work with him. She'd never expected that...But she had expected Professor Snape to be horrible to Harry and Ron, as usual. She hadn't been at all dissapointed. The day passed in a blur for Hermione. She'd tried, unsuccesfully, to ask Harry and Ron why they were blanking her. They had just ignored her. Other than that, it had been a pretty normal day(with the exception of Draco Malfoy being friendly to her) and Hermione's mind was resting in the pile of homework awaiting her after she had finished her treacle tart, even when Dumbledore started speaking.

"Students of Hogwarts, I have an announcement to make. It has come to my attention that there is some rift between the houses, particularly with the following pupils: Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter. I wish to resolve this problem-- Hogwarts will not be divided! Therefore, with the consent of these students, they will be sorted once more! There is no guarentee of which house they will be placed in, so I hope they are ready for the results. I know this may come as a surprise to some, although I must impose upon you the importance of this descision." "Furthermore, they will not be the only ones subject to resorting. I would like it if some would volunteer to be re-sorted as I believe that this is a change for the better."

"Without further ado, if the students I mentioned would be happy to partcipate in my plan, would they please step foward and under the hat?"

It was unsurprising that Harry, Ron, and Draco remained in their original houses. Some had doubts that Hermione may be moved to Ravenclaw, and waited eagerly for the hat's descision.

"Child, I sense that you are not completely happy to reamin in Gryffindor?" "Yes. I'm beginning to wonder if Gryffindor was the right choice to make..."

"Do you want to continue studies in your current house?"

"I'm not sure... I think a change would be good. Yes. Please resort me." "Hmm, well, I think that this house would help you immensely..."

"Slytherin!"

The hat roared to the rest of the crowd. Hermione was struck dumb by the hat's decision. It had said Slytherin, hadn't it? But, why... Was she a Slytherin?

"I can't believe it!" Hermione thought. "It just seems so...wrong..."

What was even harder to understand was that Draco Malfoy had walked over to her and was holding out his hand. Whispers erupted throughtout the entire hall. Malfoy and Granger? Together? What was going on? Hermione took his hand and followed him to her new House.

"I'll look after you," Draco told her. When he said that, she trusted him.

**_Hello! It's my first fanfic. Please, read and review. Should i contiue this story or not? By the way, i want to say thanks for my friend Schermionie._**


End file.
